(BangHim) Bloody Kiss
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Bang Yong Guk is The Crown Prince of VAMPS. He is a vampire prince. And Kim Him Chan, the vampire hybrid, is HIS Queen. A BangHim BAP Fic


**BANGHIM/ BLOODY KISS/ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: Bloody Kiss**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M *Hayoo... siapa yg kemaren minta ni crita rate M? Ayo, tanggung jawab~ kkkk... ***

 **Genre:** **Romance/Yaoi/Fantasy/Vampire/NC/AU**

 **Length: Just one shoot but maybe u could expect something 4 the future^o^=)9**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan^w^**

 **Bang Yong Guk^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Jung Dae Hyun as The Noble of VAMPS**

 **Yoo Young Jae as The Doctor of VAMPS**

 **Choi Jun Hong aka Zelo as Bang Jun Hong/Zelo in here**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! Blood Sucking! Vampire Center! Pwp Smut! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Haloooo~~~ ^0^ Please, Listen to R.O.D G-Dragon while u read this story. Their luv story gonna be like that song perfectly on the ways~~ Akhir kata, Happy reading, BABY~~~! ^0^

 **Summary:** Bang Yong Guk is The Crown Prince of VAMPS. He is a vampire prince. And Kim Him Chan, the vampire hybrid, is HIS Queen.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Bloody Kiss**

 _Menurutmu, apakah itu cinta?_

 _Apakah itu sebuah rasa yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia saja?_

 _Bolehkah makhluk terkutuk sepertiku juga merasakan sesuatu yang selalu manusia agung-agungkan itu?_

 _Merasakan 'cinta'?_

 _Membiarkan jantung dan perasaan yang membatu ini kembali berdebar?_

 _Membiarkan mata yang memancarkan kekejaman ini untuk menatap dengan sorot penuh perasaan dan kelembutan?_

—Bang Yong Guk : The Vampire Prince : The Crown Prince of VAMPS—

 _ **#The Beginning...**_

"Pangeran, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

Namja tampan bergelar pangeran itu menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ada apa, Dae Hyun? Di manapun aku, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, bukan?" desis si namja tampan bernama Bang Yong Guk dengan sinis. Ia melompat turun, dan tiang listrik setinggi lima belas meter bukanlah sebuah halangan bila kau adalah seorang vampir.

Dae Hyun ikut menyusul sang pangeran turun. "Pangeran, bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur. Tapi Raja—"

"Aku lapar. Aku akan mencari darah segar di manapun aku suka. Kau pulanglah. Jangan sampai kupatahkan lehermu saat ini juga?!"

Ancaman yang dilontarkan pemuda tampan itu membuat Dae Hyun mematung seketika. Dia tentu tidak bodoh untuk bermain-main dengan segala perkataan Yong Guk. Jika namja itu mau, mungkin sedari tadi lehernya sudah dipatahkan. Dan seperti nasib kaum vampir lainnya yang kehilangan kepala, mereka akan terbakar hangus hingga ke tulang dan, menjadi abu.

"T-tapi, Pangeran... Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu memerintahkan saya untuk mengawasi anda. Mereka cemas anda akan mencari mangsa di sembarang tempat lagi. Itu bisa membahayakan kaum kita, Pangeran!" Dae Hyun berkata dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa. Dia buru-buru menunduk saat dilihatnya, Yong Guk berbalik dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Pulanglah. Bilang pada Mom and Dad, aku bukan anak kecil. Dan kau," Yong Guk melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap namja berambut pirang di hadapannya dengan seringai menakutkan. "Sebentar lagi orang tuaku akan turun dari tahtanya. Berhentilah mengabdi pada kedua orang tua itu. Sudah waktunya kau mendengarkan semua perintah dariku. Atau... kau mau saat aku naik tahta nanti... kuturunkan pangkatmu menjadi pembantu istana? Kau mau!?"

Dae Hyun sontak menggeleng mendengar ancaman Yong Guk. Di kerajaan vampir, dia termasuk dalam kalangan bangsawan pemerintah kerajaan. Mana sudi dia diturun-pangkatkan menjadi pembantu istana!?

"J-jangan, Pangeran! Sa-saya akan mendengarkan perintah anda saja!"

" _Hmm,_ bagus. Sekarang, pergilah. Jangan muncul sampai aku sendiri yang memanggilmu, arasso?!"

"N-ne, Pangeran!"

Senyuman manis menghiasi bibir tebal Yong Guk ketika kepulan asap hitam menghilang bersama tubuh Dae Hyun.

 _"Okay, it's show time!"_ teriak sang pangeran vampir riang. Kemudian dengan tidak manusiawi, tubuhnya yang tinggi itu melompat dan dengan ringan mendarat pada sebuah balkon kamar. Kamar yang ditempati seorang namja cantik. Makhluk mempesona yang sudah diamatinya semenjak beberapa bulan belakangan.

Dengan mudah Yong Guk membuka pintu balkon. Sebagai pangeran vampir, ia terlahir dengan sebuah kelebihan yaitu dapat menggunakan sihir. Besar dan lemahnya kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki seorang pangeran, itu tergantung dari penguasaan mereka sendiri. Dan Yong Guk, telah melatih ilmu sihirnya hingga ketingkat yang paling mengerikan.

"Hai, Yeppeo~" sapa namja tampan itu pada sosok cantik mempesona yang sekarang tengah tertidur; berbaring damai di peraduannya yang tampak megah. Sekali lagi senyuman manis menghiasi bibir Yong Guk. Ia berdiri pada sisi tempat tidur si cantik dan dengan lembut tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah mempesona, yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Baby, kita akan bersenang-senang. Aku akan membawamu. Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Kurasa kau tidak akan menyesal. Karena..." Yong Guk menggantung kalimatnya untuk menyingkirkan selimut tipis putih yang menutupi tubuh langsing itu. Ekspresi memuja terpampang di wajahnya kala menemukan si makhluk cantik tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik selimut. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya—tahu dengan pasti apa dan bagaimana kebiasaan si cantik sehari-hari.

Menyingkirkan keterpanaan sejenak, Yong Guk membungkuk. Dengan lembut menelusupkan tangan kanan di antara belahan paha indah makhluk cantik itu, memegangi pasti bagian bawah paha kiri, dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Setelah dirasa pas, sang pangeran mendekatkan wajah, menempelkan bibir pada paha bagian dalam yang di angkatnya.

 _Cup~_

Ia mengecupnya lembut,

 _Sluuuurrrpp..._

Menjilatnya dalam satu sapuan basah yang pelan,

 _ **Jess~**_

 _"Ngh...!"_

... dan menggigit, menancapkan taring begitu dalam hingga si cantik tersentak dari alam bawah sadar diiringi erangan lirih.

Gigitan Yong Guk tidak menyakitkan. Hanya sakit pada awalnya. Setelahnya? Racun dari air liur vampire lah yang bekerja; menghilangkan rasa sakit, membuat korban melayang oleh sensasi setara dengan buaian seks hingga tidak akan menyadari sama sekali mereka telah digigit. Dalam beberapa kasus, korban bahkan kehilangan nyawa dalam diam, larut oleh kenikmatan. Mereka menyebutnya mati berselimut surga. Ekstasi.

 **Clop~**

Aliran darah menghiasi sudut bibir sang pangeran saat dirinya menarik wajah dari paha penuh itu. Ia langsung menyapu mulut dengan punggung tangan. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala mulai redup, kembali ke warna cokelat keemasan—tidak manusiawi namun masih bisa dikategorikan normal. Yong Guk menatap lekat bekas gigitannya yang pada awalnya hanya berbentuk dua titik terpisah, namun dalam hitungan detik, dua titik tersebut tampak berputar berlwanan arah, membentuk gelombang hitam yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan...

 _ **Bwussshhhhhhhhhh~~~**_

...menyebar ke seluruh penjuru.

Tubuh putih berseri itu tidak lagi polos. Ada sulur-sulur, maupun banyak pola rumit berupa tato yang merambati sebagian besar tubuh kirinya. Bahkan, beberapa sulur berpola rumit juga merambat pada rahang hingga tulang pipi kiri, membuat wajah cantik itu terlihat tajam.

 _Klap!_

Dan berbahaya.

Karena matanya yang terbuka, yang sebelumnya hanya berwarna cokelat hangat, sekarang berwarna hitam pekat. Sehitam malam. Berkilauan bak bintang di kegelapan malam.

Dan tentu saja, mempesona luar biasa.

Nafas Yong Guk yang pada mulanya tercekat, mulai kembali teratur. Ia tersenyum saat marbel seindah langit malam itu menatapnya nanar, kemudian mendekat, menyingkirkan poni si cantik dan mengecup dahi putih bersih tersebut lama.

 **"** _ **My Beautiful Queen...**_ **Kim Him Chan~"**

 **"... Kau... siapa?"**

Suara yang biasanya terdengar serak dan berat, sekarang terdengar lebih tinggi bak gemerincing lonceng angin.

 _ **"... I'm your lover, Bang Yong Guk. Welcome to the eternity, Beautiful~"**_

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)/\\(0w0=)/~~~~~~~

 _ **#Two Months Later...**_

 _"Nnghh..."_

Erangan yang begitu lembut terdengar lolos dari bibir pink kemerahan milik seorang namja manis. Terlihat tubuh kurus itu tidak sendiri. Seorang namja tampan tengah menindihnya. Kedua tangan si manis berbaring di kedua sisi kepalanya, bergenggaman erat bersama tangan si namja tampan.

Bang Yong Guk, si namja tampan, wajahnya tenggelam dan menghilang pada sisi leher Kim Him Chan, namja manis yang ia tindih.

Apa yang Yong Guk lakukan?

Memberi _kissmark,_ 'kah?

Aniya, lebih tepatnya... Yong Guk, sang pangeran vampir, tengah menikmati darah manis yang disuguhkan oleh tubuh di bawahnya.

 _"A-anghh..."_

Erangan lemah kembali Him Chan perdengarkan. Tubuhnya sudah begitu lemas. Yong Guk seperti kerasukan setan. Setelah semalaman menghisapi darahnya di tengah-tengah pergumulan mereka, pagi-nya pun, Him Chan harus terbangun dari tidur akibat merasakan sakit pada lehernya.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yong Guk yang menancapkan taringnya begitu dalam pada sisi leher si namja manis!

Menghisap...

Dan menikmati darah Him Chan dengan begitu rakus.

Setelah beberapa menit, erangan makhluk manis di bawah Yong Guk tidak terdengar lagi. Ia begitu lemah. Bahkan untuk mengerang sekalipun, dirinya tidak mampu.

Seolah tersadar, Yong Guk mengentikan aktifitasnya. Mata tajam berwarna biru terang, perlahan memudar, berganti warna cokelat keemasan yang terkesan sedikit normal, namun tidak biasa dimiliki oleh seorang manusia.

Him Chan terlihat sangat pucat.

 _Ukh,_ dia kelepasan lagi!

Lihat akibat perbuatannya! Him Chan bisa saja mati, bukan!?

"Mi-mianhe, Hime~ Gwenchana, Baby~?" tanya Yong Guk panik sembari membelai wajah cantik itu.

Him Chan hanya mampu membalas dengan tersenyum tipis disertai anggukan lemah, mengisyaratkan pada Yong Guk bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Yong Guk kembali menunduk, kali ini merapatkan bibirnya dan Him Chan dalam ciuman dalam nan lembut, seolah berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang tubuh kaku Yong Guk pun tidak miliki.

 _ **Bloody kiss...**_

Dahi Him Chan langsung mengerinyit begitu merasakan anyir darah menguasai ruang mulutnya. Entahlah, meskipun dirinya telah menjadi setengah vampir— _hybrid_ —, tapi tetap saja, darah bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia nikmati sebagai 'makanan'.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yong Guk melepaskan ciuman lembutnya yang tentu saja tidak mendapat balasan dari Him Chan akibat terlalu lemas.

"Baby~, kau ingin berendam dalam air hangat? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

Tawaran Yong Guk hanya mendapat anggukan lemah.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh atletis Yong Guk membopong tubuh kurus Him Chan yang hanya berbalutkan selimut sutera hitam. Kulit bahu keduanya menempel, terlihat begitu kontras diantara cokelat bersanding putih.

 _What a perfect-match combination._

Sang pangeran membawa sang puteri dalam rengkuhan lengannya memasuki kamar mandi. Dan tidak lupa, _bloody kiss_ lembut sebagai penghantar setiap langkah.

Him Chan memang tidak menyukai darah, tapi... dia menyukai bibir Yong Guk.

Ah, lebih tepatnya, Kim Him Chan, sangat mencintai Si Pangeran Vampir, Bang Yong Guk.

Oleh karena itu, menikmati _bloody kiss_ bersama sang pangeran tidaklah buruk.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)/\\(0w0=)/~~~~~~~

"Pangeran, anda seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Meskipun sekarang Himchanie adalah _hybrid,_ bukan berarti dia sekuat kaum kita, Pangeran. Anda tentu masih ingat bagaimana kondisinya saat dua bulan lalu anda membawanya padaku?"

Yong Guk menatap namja manis berpipi _chubby_ itu lekat. Bila biasanya seorang dokter indentik dengan jubah putih, lain halnya dengan dokter istana kerajaan vampir. Di sini, semua dokter mengenakan jubah hitam; jubah panjang, mirip pakaian pendeta.

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana, Youngie?! Setiap kali mulutku merasakan darahnya, akal sehatku langsung hilang!" keluh Yong Guk mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Mata tajamnya kembali melirik makhluk cantik yang terbaring lemas di ranjang. Ia sudah tertidur tepat di saat Yong Guk membantunya berendam dalam air hangat tadi. Alhasil, Yong Guk lah yang membantu makhluk cantik itu membersihkan diri, lalu setelahnya memakaikan piyama biru tua dan membaringkannya kembali ke ranjang yang telah dibersihkan oleh _maid._

Young Jae, si dokter istana, mengikuti arah pandang sang pangeran vampir. "Himchanie... dia bertanya padaku siapa dirinya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia sepolos Himchanie, Pangeran. Dia bahkan percaya, saat kubilang kalau dia adalah pasien hilang ingatan yang kuselamatkan dalam kecelakaan mobil! Terus terang... kepolosannya membuatku... tidak tega."

Bisikan lirih Young Jae membuat Yong Guk kembali menatap namja _chubby_ itu. Namun... hanya menatap dengan kosong tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Yong Guk _blank._ Apa yang Young Jae katakan... adalah _'apa'_ yang juga menghantui pikirannya. Kebohongan bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk apapun. Kebohongan, cepat atau lambat pastilah akan terbongkar.

Hilang ingatan masa lalu.

Itulah yang akan dialami setiap orang bila dirinya diubah menjadi vampir, walau, meskipun itu hanya setengah vampir; _hybrid._

Dua bulan lalu hampir saja Yong Guk membuat Him Chan kehilangan nyawa di atas tempat tidur namja manis itu sendiri. Dia lepas kendali saat mengecap darahnya. Him Chan yang begitu lemah dibawanya menemui Young Jae. Dan Yong Guk sangat berterima kasih pada keahlian namja itu dalam mengobati, hingga Him Chan dapat terus berada di sisinya seperti sekarang ini.

Yah, meskipun berkali-kali juga ia membuat namja manis itu harus kembali menemui Young Jae akibat kekurangan darah.

"Gukie..."

Yong Guk tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar panggilan lirih dari tempat tidur. Him Chan telah sadar. Secepat kilat namja tinggi itu menghampirinya, duduk pada kursi di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Hime, gwenchana?"

Merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi, Young Jae keluar dari kamar tanpa mengusik dua sejoli di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gukie...! Kau jelek sekali kalau sedang cemas."

Yong Guk tahu kalau Him Chan sedang mengajaknya bergurau, namun suara lemah dan parau namja itu tidak dapat membuatnya tersenyum, meskipun itu hanya untuk berpura-pura saja.

 _Grab~_

Telapak tangan Yong Guk yang lebar meraih jemari kurus Him Chan, ia menggenggamnya erat kemudian menumpukan dahi pada genggaman tangan mereka. "Kumohon Hime, kalau kau sudah merasa begitu lemah, beritahu aku. Ingatkan aku. Jangan buat aku kembali melakukan kesalahan ini berulang-ulang. Ingatlah, Aku. Bisa. Membunuhmu. Kapanpun." Yong Guk berkata lirih, menegaskan kata-per-kata sembari meringis. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, diliputi rasa bersalah; bersalah karena sebuah kebohongan besar yang selama ini dilakukannya pada Him Chan.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai?

 _Oh,_ betapa besarnya kebohongan yang diucapkan Yong Guk ketika Him Chan membuka matanya sebagai sosok baru—menjadi manusia dengan setengah darah vampir, _hybrid._

 _Sret~_

Tangan Him Chan yang lain—yang tidak digenggam—terulur dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala namja tampan yang entah kenapa, begitu dicintainya. Yong Guk langsung mengangkat kepala saat merasakan sentuhannya. "Chagi~! aku baik-baik saja, oke? Dan... sedikit lapar, sebenarnya." Him Chan menambahkan dengan wajah memohon. Lagi-lagi mengajak bergurau.

Yah, baiklah. Kalau makhluk cantik ini sudah bertingkah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan Yong Guk selain menuruti kemauannya.

"Ne, ne, baiklah, My Queen~! Apapun keinginanmu. _Your orders is my command._ **Aku hanyalah hamba-Mu yang tidak berdaya~** "

" _Kkkkk..."_ Him Chan terkikik, senang mendapati sang pangeran yang begitu penurut padanya.

Namja tampan itu melesat keluar kamar setelah membungkukkan badan dengan memainkan tangan layaknya pangeran dalam cerita-cerita dongeng.

 _Err,_ Yong Guk memang seorang pangeran, 'kan?

Pangeran dari kerajaan vampir, VAMPS.

 _Tok, tok, tok~_

"Himchanie?"

Kepala bersurai pink menyala menyembul di antara pintu kayu tinggi.

"Junnie~! Masuklah..." panggil Him Chan lirih, berusaha membuat suaranya yang serak, sedikit lebih tinggi agar terdengar lebih hidup.

Dia Bang Jun Hong aka Zelo. Him Chan biasa memanggilnya 'Junie'. Pangeran ke dua dari VAMPS, terlahir dari seorang selir, adik berbeda ibu dari Yong Guk. Zelo memasuki dunia keabadian saat dirinya berumur 18 tahun. Terlalu muda namun itulah usia batas kedewasaan di kerajaan VAMPS.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota menyuruhku mengantarkan ini padamu. Beliau dipanggil pihak dewan saat hendak membawakan makananmu tadi," jelas Zelo luar biasa formal. Memanggil Yong Guk dengan gelarnya adalah suatu bentuk penghormatannya bagi sang hyung.

Terkadang, Him Chan dibuat penasaran, berapa umur Zelo sebenarnya? Caranya berbicara terdengar sangat kaku dan kuno. Seolah ia datang dari masa berbeda. Mungkinkah? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Yong Guk yang jelas lebih tua darinya, malah berbicara dengan santainya? Bahkan, tidak jarang Him Chan mendengarkan American Slank keluar dari mulut namja itu.

" _Uh-oh..._ gumawoyo, Junnie. Maaf, merepotkanmu."

" _Kkkkk~ No problem, Himchanie,"_ kata Zelo terkekeh dan menggeleng kecil. Nampan berisi makanan manusia yang dibawanya, ia letakkan di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Dengan telaten dan penuh kehati-hatian Zelo mengulurkan tangan ke belakang punggung Him Chan, membantunya bangkit duduk dan menopangnya bersender di kepala ranjang. "Kau seharusnya mempertimbangkan meminum darah. Lihatlah, kau tidak sekuat seharusnya, Himchanie. Gunakan taring mungilmu itu sekaliiiii saja!"

Saran tiba-tiba dari Zelo membuat puncak hidung Him Chan berkerut jijik. Dia tidak suka darah. Baunya yang anyir... _ewh,_ Him Chan tidak akan pernah menyukainya! " _Ukh,_ bagus. Kau membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berikeras, Junie? Kau bosan terus mengawasiku?"

Bosan mengawasi Him Chan?

Zelo pasti sudah gila bila merasa bosan melihat wajah penuh aegyo ini sehari-hari.

"Kau berprasangka buruk sekali, eoh? Aku tidak suka melihatmu lemas seperti ini, Himchanie. Kau adalah calon ratu di kerajaan ini. Kau akan mendampingi Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ratu bertubuh lemah?! Kau harus kuat, Himchanie~!"

Calon ratu.

Dari segala hal yang Him Chan ketahui dari hidupnya sebagai vampir hybrid, dia adalah calon ratu yang di masa depan kelak akan mendampingi Yong Guk.

Seperti apa kehidupannya sebelum menjadi hybrid?

 _He has no any clue._

Him Chan hanya bisa berpegangan pada penjelasan Young Jae tentang dirinya sebagai pasien yang mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan fatal. Dan, dia mempercayai dokter baik hati itu. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, Young Jae yang sangat lucu, manis, dan berpipi _chubby_ itu membohonginya?!

"Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri mungkin saja memilihkan calon ratu lain untuk Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota."

 **DEG!**

Marbel hitam si cantik terbelalak lebar. Kata-kata Zelo sukses merenggutnya ke dunia nyata. "MWO?! M-maksudmu... Gu-Gukie akan... b-bersama... **orang l-lain**...?"

"Ne. Kenapa tidak!? Kau lihat bagaimana Yang Mulia Permaisuri? Beliau sangat tangguh dan kuat. Bahkan sampai saat sekarang ini, Beliau masih terlibat dalam pelatihan prajurit-prajurit muda istana. Dapat kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila nanti kau menjadi ratu, Himchanie? Orang-orang akan membanding-bandingkanmu dengan Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Zelo menjelaskan semua dengan enteng, layaknya membicarakan cuaca. Sementara Him Chan? Demi Tuhan, kulit pucat namja cantik itu semakin pucat saja kalau itu mungkin.

"Gukie... a-akan meng-menggantikan-ku... be-begitu saja...?"

" _Huft..._ Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota tentu akan memperjuangkanmu tapi... bila Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri memberi perintah... mau-tidak-mau, Beliau harus mematuhinya."

"... M-mwo...?"

Him Chan terlalu _shock._ Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika pangeran vampir di sampingnya tengah kesulitan menyembunyikan senyum licik. _Well,_ Zelo bohong. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menentang keinginan Sang Putera Mahkota. Bahkan bila itu adalah Raja dan Ratu sendiri.

Dan lagi, Raja dan Ratu sepertinya sangat menyukai Him Chan. Terbukti dari berbagai pujian yang seringkali keduanya lontarkan saat mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan—meski yang makan hanya para vampir hybrid, tentu saja.

Tapi... Him Chan butuh dorongan. Tanpa darah, tubuh Him Chan sama lemahnya dengan manusia normal. Vampir Hybrid memang masih bisa mengkonsumsi makanan manusia, hanya saja... mereka tetaplah memerlukan darah sebagai sumber kekuatan.

" **... Junnie, aku... akan meminum darah..."**

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)/\\(0w0=)/~~~~~~~

 _"Hup!"_

Him Chan berseru, mendarat dengan sempurna di antara kedua kaki pada sebuah permukaan dahan pohon ek tua. Kikikan tawa seringan lonceng miliknya bergema saat Yong Guk menyusul di belakang, langsung menubrukkan tubuh mereka di kesempatan pertama namja itu dekat dengannya. Alhasil, Him Chan terpekik keras karena tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Untunglah, pohon ek tua tempatnya mendarat tadi tidak terlalu tinggi. Kalau tidak? _Err..._ mungkinkah seorang vampir hybrid mengalami cedera tulang rusuk?

 _Brugh!_

 _ **"Got you, Hime~"**_

Dalam sekejap mata, si cantik mendapati dirinya terperangkap di antara dua lengan kokoh, serta wajah tampan menyeringai Yong Guk di atasnya. Namja itu melompat padanya! "Yah, Gukie! _You push me!_ Bagaimana kalau aku cedera?"

" _Kkkk~_ Vampir hybrid tidak bisa cedera meski terjatuh dari tebing tinggi sekalipun, Hime~! Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Ratu-Ku, 'kan...?" dendang Yong Guk enteng. Bibirnya dengan lembut menyusuri rahang Him Chan, memberikan _butterfly kisses_ yang semakin turun..

 _Deg,_

Dan turun...

 _Deg,_

Dan turun...

 _Deg~_

Jantung Him Chan berdebar hebat, merasakan bibir tebal yang dingin tersebut mengecup serta menghisapi lehernya. " _Ng..._ Gukie... _what are you doing?_ " tanya-nya ragu.

 _"Kissing you."_ Datang jawab spontan dari sang pangeran.

 _"You not kissing me, Gukie, but you practically sucking my skin!"_ omel Him Chan frustasi. Dan panik, karena sekarang salah satu tangan Yong Guk mulai membuka kancing atas kemejanya satu-per-satu.

 _"Oh, really? My bad~ I'm leaving so many mark on here, Hime. Kkkk..._ _ **It's not enough though~**_ _"_

"T – _ah!_ Tapi... _ng... hh..._ "

Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa Him Chan lakukan. Yong Guk memiliki sentuhan magis yang mampu membuatnya bungkam. Tidak jarang hal ini mengundang kecurigaannya kalau-kalau pangeran vampir tampan di atasnya ini, menggunakan ilmu sihir untuk membuatnya tunduk. Benarkah?

Yong Guk menyeringai, tersenyum licik merasakan kepasrahan makhluk cantik di bawahnya. Dengan bersuka hati dia menyamankan tubuh mereka yang berbaring di atas rumput. _Well,_ hanya Him Chan yang berbaring di atas rumput sementara Yong Guk sendiri, bernaung di atasnya. Untunglah rumput hutan sangat nyaman; tidak basah, tidak pula terlalu kering.

"Mereka semua memperhatikanmu, kau tahu?" Yong Guk tiba-tiba berujar random di tengah kegiatannya menciptakan _kissmar_ k pada lekukan terdalam _collarbone_ Him Chan. "Sejak meminum darah... kulit putihmu jadi berseri, membuatmu jauh beribu-ribu lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, Hime. Meski jika kulitmu biru sekalipun, aku tetap akan menganggapmu cantik, sih..." Namja tampan itu menambahkan kalimat terakhir setelah berpikir.

Celetukan itu sukses membuat Him Chan terkikik. Tangannya dengan luwes mengalungi leher Yong Guk, menarik namja itu untuk menatapnya, dan menghadiahinya kecupan sejenak di bibir. " _Kkkk~_ geure? Bagaimana dengan telinga lancip? Kau akan menyukainya juga?"

 _"Mmm... the pointed ears is good~"_

 _ **"The tail?"**_

Kedua alis Yong Guk reflek terangkat mendengar _'tail'_.

Ekor?!

... Mendadak sosok Him Chan bertelinga lancip dengan ekor animal yang berayun di belakang tubuhnya... menginvasi pikiran Yong Guk...

 _WOW!_

 _That's freakin'ly cute! And sexy, of course._

Kulit biru? _Tsk!_ Bukanlah masalah besar~

 _"... ie...? Gukie, are you still here with me~?"_ panggil Him Chan menggodai, seolah tahu apa yang tengah berseliweran di dalam kepala sang pangeran. Atau memang dia tahu? Mengingat telinga lancip termasuk ekor adalah pancingannya... "... _ugh,_ kalau begitu lebih baik kita berhenti saja. _You not into this anymore._ "

 _WHAT?!_

 _Grab!_

Yong Guk secepat mungkin mencekal pergelangan tangan kurus itu di atas kepala begitu dilihatnya si pemilik hendak bergerak bangkit. Mata tajamnya menatap waswas wajah cantik tersebut. _"Yah, Hime, you can't just do that~!"_

Pangeran vampir tampan berwajah garang yang merengek? _Oh,_ mungkin hanyalah Bang Yong Guk seorang~

 _"Hahaha, why not? You ignore me, so, I thought you could just making love with that imaginary creature you have in mind~"_

Tampaknya makhluk cantik ini terlalu bersuka-cita menggodai si pangeran vampir, eoh?

 _'Kkkk~ You messing around with the wrong vampire, Bebs~'_ batin Yong Guk berdendang licik.

 _Sriiiiiiiiinnnnnggg..._

Tanpa kentara Him Chan bergidik ngeri. Meski pikiran Yong Guk tidak bisa dibaca olehnya, tapi senyuman menyeringai yang terukir di bibir namja itu, sudah menjelaskan semua.

Yong Guk merencanakan 'sesuatu'. Itu pasti.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, _Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota~?_ " tanya Him Chan berdendang, menirukan cara formal Zelo menyebutkan gelar namja di atasnya. Dengan berani telunjuk putih miliknya menyusuri kerah kemeja hitam Yong Guk, lalu turun... menyusuri belahan dada bidang yang keras... dan turun... melukis garis-garis _abs_ yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja... lalu...

 _Grab!_

Tangan Him Chan ditangkap tepat saat telunjuknya melingkari aksesori tengkorak pada _belt_ sang pangeran. Dalam hitungan detik, geraman rendah setara hewan buas menggema, memecah kesunyian hutan. Beberapa ekor burung pipit yang tengah bertengger pada pohon ek di atas sana, bahkan berhamburan terbang menjauh.

 _ **"You are the one who start this, Princess~"**_

 _Deg!_

Him Chan tanpa sadar bergetar. Yong Guk berbisik sangat dekat pada telinga kirinya. Nafas namja itu dingin, sejuk, membelai tidak nyaman kulit telinganya yang dalam sekejap memerah; panas.

 _ **"I'm gonna fuck you until you cried, break you until you wailed, and slammed you into the nearest surface that I found, Baby~"**_

 _Oh..._

Makhluk cantik yang dihimpit mendesah keras, membayangkan semua hal itu akan Yong Guk lakukan padanya.

 _He's not afraid._

 _ **He's turned on.**_

 _"Mmmhh~_ _ **Please, just do that, My King...**_ _"_

#########\\(=*0*=)/#########

 _Zrassssssshhhhh..._

Tubuh telanjang dua insan di samping air terjun kecil, yang lolos di antara lekukan dinding batu, basah oleh cipratan gerimis curahan air. Salah satu dari keduanya, namja luar biasa cantik dengan kulit seputih salju, duduk dalam pangkuan namja lainnya, namja tampan berkulit _tanning._ Bagian bawah dari tubuh mereka berada di bawah air, tersembunyi dalam sungai yang dangkal. _Err,_ tidak bisa disebut tersembunyi sebenarnya, _toh,_ air sungai tersebut begitu jernih. Bahkan seseorang bisa dengan mudah melihat batu berwarna _orange-cream_ cerah pada dasarnya.

 _Zrassssssshhhhh..._

 _"Mmnnhh..."_

 _"Ouh~ Himehh..."_

Desahan penuh ekstasi kedua insan begitu keras, seolah memanfaatkan keadaan dari sungai kecil yang letaknya begitu tersembunyi di tengah hutan; berlindung di antara dinding batu serta gundukan bukit-bukit kecil di sekitar.

Tangan lebar milik namja tampan berkulit _tanning,_ yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah sang pangeran vampir, Bang Yong Guk, menangkup dan menekan lembut belakang kepala bersurai hitam milik makhluk cantik di dalam pangkuannya, Him Chan.

 _"Mm... ck~ mmmhhh..."_

Mereka berciuman panas.

 _Intens._

Dalam.

 _All tounge and teeth..._

 _Plop~_

 _"Ah~ Hime... you feelhh... so good~"_ Yong Guk menyuarakan erangan, matanya terpejam erat sembari mendongakkan kepala penuh ekstasi. Kehangatan Him Chan menyelimuti, meremas kesejatiannya erat di bawah sana. Terdengar begitu klise namun demi Tuhan— _oh,_ bolehkah makhluk terkutuk semacam Yong Guk menyebut nama Tuhan?—tubuh mereka sangat pas layaknya _puzzle. "Youhh... taste so, so... good, Himeeehh~"_

 _"Mnn... Gu – Ah! Gukie, please~!"_ pinta Him Chan memohon, terdengar sangat frustasi dan putus asa. Marbel hitam indah miliknya berkaca, menatap langsung ke dalam marbel keemasan tanpa jiwa sang pangeran vampir. _"Please, hh... l-let me cum...?"_

Jika Him Chan adalah manusia biasa, Yong Guk yakin seratus-persen kalau makhluk cantik ini sudah pingsan sedari tadi. Bahkan mungkin, sebelum pergumulan mereka berpindah ke sungai.

Wae?

Bagaimana tidak?! Kesejatian si makhluk cantik membengkak dan memerah parah. Salah satu tangan lebar Yong Guk, yang tidak memegangi belakang kepalanya, adalah penyebab utama dari semua itu. Yong Guk memegang erat dasar kesejatian Him Chan, menghalangi segala ledakan orgasme penuh ekstasi dari tubuh kecilnya. Alhasil, berkali-kali si cantik berteriak kesakitan karena mengalami _dry orgasme._

" _Gukieh..., pleaaaase..."_

" _Wae, Princess~?"_

Mengejutkan. Yong Guk tidak pernah menyiksa Him Chan sebelumnya. Tapi... mendapati wajah cantik itu berlinang air mata dengan kedua pipi bersemu... omo, tiada secuil rasa sesal pun yang pangeran tampan ini rasakan.

" _Let me... mnnnhh... let me c – AH!"_

Sentakan keras, membuat Him Chan berteriak, merasakan kesejatian keras dan dingin di dalam tubuhnya menekan telak titik sensitif miliknya, jauh di dalam sana. Pandangan Him Chan sontak memutih. Hal ini menyenangkan, namun juga menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Karena lagi, _dry orgasme_ melandanya.

" _Hiks... it's hurt..., Gukie... hiks~"_ bisik Him Chan pada leher jenjang Yong Guk, tidak lagi kuasa menahan isakan. Tubuh kurusnya benar-benar lemas, tidak bertenaga, dan hanya mampu bersandar sepenuhnya pada dada bidang berhiaskan tato milik namja tampan itu.

 _I'm gonna fuck you until you cried, huh?_

Apapun itu, Yong Guk sudah membuktikan ucapannya.

" _Kkkk~ How many times have you cum, Princess~?"_

Tubuh lemas yang telinganya dibisiki lirih bergetar pelan. _Oh~_ Bang Yong Guk dan suara beratnya... _"Nnnh... F-five...?"_

" _Oh, why do you know this~?"_ Yong Guk bertanya, sengaja menjilati daun telinga si cantik. Tangannya yang bebas, mengusap lembut punggung putih pucat tersebut dengan gerakan memutar. Tersenyum puas, mendapati perbedaan suhu tubuh mereka yang sangat kontras.

" _Ngh~ B-because you t – ng... told me to... c-count..."_ jawab Him Chan berbisik luar biasa pelan. Wajah cantiknya semakin memerah padam, tersadar dan malu karena Yong Guk dengan begitu mudah membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini—panas, dan bergetar.

" _Awh~ You are so, so cute, Princess~! I'm gonna give you a reward then."_

Him Chan tidak sempat memproses kata-kata Yong Guk saat kembali kesejatian keras di dalam tubuhnya ditarik seiring dengan kedua lengan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Entah sejak kapan namja itu melepaskan genggaman pada adik kecilnya.

"Gu-Gukie, a-apa yang..."

Yong Guk tersenyum. Sungguh ironis karena tatapan _excited_ serupa bocah tergambar dalam manik cokelat keemasannya. _**"I'm gonna make you cum so hard. Scream my name out loud, Princess~"**_

Namun tentu, tidak ada satu pun yang _innocent_ dari ucapan Yong Guk barusan.

Berikutnya, tanpa aba-aba, sang pangeran vampir mengangkat tubuh kurus Him Chan dengan mudah hanya untuk menjatuhkannya kembali. Sengaja menenggelamkan kesejatian kerasnya dalam sekali hentakan kasar ke kehangatan dinding ketat di bawah sana.

" _Ngh!_ Gukiehh~~"

Wajah cantik itu mendongak...

Mata yang terpejam, menggambarkan ekspresi penuh ekstasi...

Dan namanya... bibir memerah nan penuh dan mungil tersebut menggumam serta meneriakkan namanya berulang kali seperti doa. Demi Tuhan yang sekiranya ada untuk melindungi kaum Vampir, Yong Guk sangat mencintai makhluk cantik dalam pangkuannya ini!

"Gu – _ah! Ah! F... fash – terhh..._ "

Pemandangan inilah yang Yong Guk suka. Seandainya jantungnya masih berdetak, pastilah akan terjadi peperangan hebat hingga genderang telinganya sendiri pun dapat mendengar debaran berisik, sebagai bukti betapa organ penopang kehidupan itu terburu memompa darah ke seluruh sistem sarafnya...

 _ **Eum... darah~**_

Perlahan, warna cokelat keemasan berubah.

Gelap,

Lebih gelap...

 _Zrash~_

... dan merah menyala.

Nafas Him Chan terkesiap, merasakan sepasang taring tajam membelai sisi tenggorokannya. Itu Yong Guk. Secara alami dagu Him Chan mendongak tinggi, mengekspose leher seperti biasa, membiarkan vampir tampan itu meminum darahnya. Tapi...

 _Siiiiiinnnnggg..._

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Huh?_ Itu aneh.

Bingung dan tidak mengerti, Him Chan mencoba membuka mata, melawan keinginan untuk memejamkannya kembali karena... _damn!_ Kesejatian Yong Guk menekan telak titik kenikmatannya saat ini!

"Gu-Gukie... w-waegeurehh...? Kau... tidak ingin meminum darahku? _Have you..._ " Him Chan menelan saliva berat. Kata-kata Zelo kembali menghantuinya. " _Ha-have you... fed on... s-someone... this morning...?_ Kau... sudah... menemukan seseorang y-yang darahnya lebih... menggugah d-dari-ku...?" bisiknya lirih; semakin pelan, dan lebih pelan lagi pada akhir kalimat. Demi Tuhan, Him Chan tidak ingin Yong Guk berpaling darinya! Meski ini semua terbilang aneh dan menakutkan tapi, harusnya, Yong Guk hanya meminum darah darinya! Yong Guk tidak boleh memuaskan dahaga dengan darah orang lain! Tidak boleh!

Him Chan sudah melakukan semuanya untuk Yong Guk! Dia bahkan... meminum darah menjijikkan itu agar menjadi seorang vampir hybrid yang kuat. _Ewh,_ darah tetap membuatnya jijik sampai sekarang.

"Hime, apa yang kau bicarakan, Baby?" Yong Guk terdengar sangat _shock_ meski matanya yang merah menatap wajah cantik Him Chan sayu.

 _He's absolutely on the cloud nine._

 _Trapped._

 _In between_ _ **hunger, thirsty, and lust...**_

"J-Junie berkata..."

"Apa yang Zelo katakan?"

"Dia berkata... mungkin saja Raja dan Ratu akan memilihkan... o-orang lain sebagai pendampingmu... b-bila aku tidak.. cukup kuat. Karena itu—"

"Inikah alasanmu tiba-tiba mau meminum darah dan memintaku melatihmu dalam menggunakan kekuatan semaksimal mungkin?"

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng..._

 _ **Bingo.**_

Tebakan Yong Guk tepat sasaran karena makhluk cantik itu langsung bungkam sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya menggunakan gigi seri—hal yang selalu ia lakukan tanpa sadar bila tengah gugup.

" _Gosh,_ Hime...! Zelo hanya mempermainkanmu, Baby! Tidak ada yang bisa, dan berhak memutuskan apapun itu untukku. _**You are My One & Only Queen. Nobody gonna change that.**_"

Marbel pekat sehitam malam tersebut membelalak lebar. Perlahan, kilauan serupa hamparan bintang berkilauan di sana. _Awh~_ Him Chan dan semua ekspresinya yang menggemaskan. Jika saja mereka tidak terjebak dalam kesalah-pahaman saat ini, Yong Guk pastilah meraup bibir merah itu hingga kelopak mata Him Chan tertutup, larut akan ekstasi. Dan mungkin... setelah si cantik itu kehabisan nafas, Yong Guk akan mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup tersebut dengan segala kelembutan yang bisa diberikannya. _Oh~_

"Zelo... b-berbohong? J-jadi... kau tidak akan bersama orang lain?!"

Sorot polos serta nada antusias itu membuat Yong Guk tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh. " _Kkkk~_ Tentu saja tidak, Princess. _I love you so much. You're my everything. You're my delight of all._ Semua yang kuinginkan di dunia ini ada padamu, kenapa aku harus mencari yang lain?"

" _Hump!"_ pekik Him Chan langsung menghambur, memeluk leher Yong Guk erat. Wajahnya menelusup, bersembunyi dan mengusap pada sisi leher jenjang yang dipeluk. "Gumawo, Gukie. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga dicintai sebegitu besarnya olehmu. Aku sangat takut, kau tahu? Aku hanya memilikimu, Gukie. Kalau kau tidak ada, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

 _ **Jleb.**_

Rasanya seperti tertusuk belati—walau Yong Guk yakin benda semacam itu tidak akan membunuhnya, tentu saja.

Him Chan...

Young Jae benar, Him Chan sangat-dan-teramat polos.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mempercayai sebuah kebohongan begitu saja?!

Yang lebih disesalkan, makhluk cantik itu beranggapan orang yang mendustainya adalah... poros bumi? Ne, poros bumi. _Ukh,_ salah. **Poros neraka,** seharusnya, mungkin lebih tepat.

"... tapi.." Tiba-tiba Him Chan menarik diri dan menatap lurus wajah Yong Guk. "Kenapa kau tidak mau meminum darahku, Gukie? Bukankah biasanya..."

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi, Hime. Aku takut... jika suatu hari... **tidak bisa berhenti.** Aku takut kehilangan kontrol dan... menghisap darahmu... hingga kering." Yong Guk berpaling ke samping, ada rasa malu dan tidak pantas menguasai relung hatinya yang beku. Mungkin... seharusnya dia tidak menculik Him Chan? Mungkin... seharusnya dia tidak memaksakan kehendak? **Mungkin... seharusnya mereka tidak bersama.**

Meski wajah itu berpaling darinya, namun Him Chan dapat melihat sekilas warna merah membara pada kornea mata Yong Guk kembali memudar. Salah satu tangan yang tidak berada pada pundak sang pangeran, meraih sisi rahang namja itu dan menariknya, mencoba membuatnya kembali berpaling, menatapnya. _"Gukie, please, look at me?"_

Nada putus asa Him Chan lah yang meluluhkan Yong Guk, hingga membuatnya menurut. Marbel hitam berkilauan dan senyuman lembut langsung menyambutnya saat menatap makhluk cantik itu.

" _Don't be silly, Gukie._ Aku tidak selemah yang dulu. Zelo memang mengerjaiku tapi... aku tidak bisa menampik kalau apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran. Meski kau bersikeras agar kita bersama... tapi, kau adalah seorang putera mahkota. Kau akan menjadi raja di VAMPS. Ratu yang lemah, yang bahkan tidak mau meminum darah, akan menjadi pembicaraan dari mulut-ke-mulut. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu, Gukie. Karena itulah, aku mencoba. Jadi... maukah kau juga mencobanya untukku? Aku yakin, kita bisa melewati semuanya bersama. Lagipula... aku tidak ingin kau meminum darah dari **orang lain**." Him Chan mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan bisikan luar biasa pelan pada kalimat terakhir. Untung saja pendengaran super Yong Guk dapat menangkapnya; entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Dari orang lain?" tanya Yong Guk tiba-tiba, terdengar menggodai. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja... Him Chan... terdengar posesif? Ya, posesif. **"Apa kau cemburu, Princess~?"**

 _Blush~_

" _Wah,_ kau cemburu~!" tambah Yong Guk berceletuk ironis; seolah syok namun seringai lebar yang membuat pipinya tertarik jelas mengatakan hal lain. Namja tampan ini terhibur, mendapati makhluk cantik tersebut secara tidak langsung meng-klaim-Nya.

 _Yeah, Bang Yong Guk is Him Chan's, as well as Kim Him Chan is Yong Guk's._

 _I'm_ _ **Yours,**_ _and yours_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **Forever to the eternity~**_

 _Cup!_

Marbel hitam Him Chan terbelalak maksimal begitu bibir dingin sang pangeran mengecupnya kilat.

 _Grep!_

Dan sekarang, dia dipeluk. Erat.

" _Gosh~ you are the cutest thing I've ever seen in my live, Princess~!_ Baiklah, ayo kita berjuang bersama! _You and me against the world. With you, I ride or die, Princess~_ " Yong Guk bergumam, menyusuri sisi leher jenjang berhiaskan tato tersebut dengan bibirnya.

Him Chan kembali memejamkan mata, mendongak. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada lengan kokoh itu. Sejenak tersadar akan posisi serta keberadaan 'Yong Guk kecil' di dalam dirinya. _"Gukiehh..._ _ **bite me.**_ _"_

Tubuh yang memeluk Him Chan sempat terpaku, namun...

 _ **Jess~**_

" _Eungh~!"_

... sepasang taring runcing menembus kulitnya.

Dalam sekejap Him Chan terlena. Racun vampir menggelitiki seluruh sistem sarafnya. Membuatnya terbakar bak nyala api. Belum lagi... pinggul Yong Guk... mulai kembali bergerak ke atas, menghentak sekuat tenaga dan menekan sempurna titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

" _AH!_ G-Gukiehh...!" pekik si namja cantik bergetar. Paha putih berserinya yang indah melingkari pinggang kokoh Yong Guk, begitupula dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk bahu namja itu, membiarkan jemarinya bermain pada surai hitam halus di tengkuk sana. "I– _Ah!_ _**I love you...**_ "

Warna merah pada kornea mata cokelat keemasan tersebut kembali. Kali ini lebih merah menyala, membara dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Yong Guk merasakan perbedaan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh sistem saraf pada tubuhnya yang membeku bagai tergelitik dan... panas...

Sangat panas.

Hanya satu yang pasti, ikatan mereka terjalin semakin kuat.

Seperti halnya kaum werewolf yang memiliki _mate,_ begitupula dengan vampir. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah, kaum werewolf tidak memilih sendiri _mate_ -nya; alam lah yang menentukan untuk mereka. Sedangkan vampir, mereka berhak memilih siapapun untuk di-klaim sebagai _mate._ Hal tersebut disimbolkan dengan pemberian tanda berupa tato—seperti yang Yong Guk lakukan pada Him Chan.

"... _hhh..._ Gu-Gukie a-aku... _Ah!_ " suara lirih Him Chan berganti pekikan pelan seiring dengan lepasnya taring Yong Guk dari lehernya. Sekarang namja tampan itu menatapnya intens. Ada sesuatu dari mata merah membara tersebut; sesuatu yang membuat sengatan listrik pada sistem sarafnya menyebar luas dengan percikan-percikan menyenangkan, menciptakan kilatan sebelum petir. Tidak diragukan lagi, sebentar lagi akan terdengar gemuruh... lalu setelahnya menyusul badai...

Klise?

Mustahil?

Ya. Tapi hanya itulah yang dapat Him Chan gambarkan mengenai perasaannya saat ini.

" _ **I love you too, Hime. Forever, to the eternity~"**_ Yong Guk menjawab pernyataan Him Chan yang belum sempat ia respon. Seolah hal tersebut penting. _Well,_ apapun mengenai Kim Him Chan, selalu penting bagi Bang Yong Guk.

Air mata menggenangi marbel hitam itu. Entah karena terharu, atau karena hasrat memuncak. _Err,_ mungkin keduanya. Him Chan tanpa ragu mengulurkan leher dan meraih bibir Yong Guk—tidak memedulikan rasa serupa besi dan garam dari darah, ikut berbaur di antara lidah mereka.

 _ **Bloody kiss.**_

Him Chan memang belum terbiasa, namun ini adalah rasa dari Yong Guk. Dan kalau memang mencium bibir penuh memabukkan itu membuatnya harus berkompromi dengan darah, demi Tuhan, Him Chan akan memaksa sendiri tubuhnya untuk terbiasa!

Yong Guk membalas lumatan Him Chan tidak kalah bersemangat. Lidahnya terus mendorong hingga namja cantik itu hanya mampu mengerang lirih saat lidah dingin milik Yong Guk membelai lembut langit-langitnya. Tangan sang pangeran pun tidak tinggal diam. Salah satunya melepaskan diri dari Him Chan, mempercayakan pinggang ramping tersebut dikalungi pasti oleh tangannya yang lain. Tangan itu menelusup di antara pagutan mereka, turun... dan turun...

" _Hummmpph~"_ desah Him Chan panjang, terhalang dalam lumatan _intens_ yang terjadi di dalam mulutnya. Telapak tangan yang memegangi adik kecilnya begitu dingin, berbeda jauh dengan kulitnya yang membara oleh hasrat. _Like fire and ice; hot and cold._ Tapi... itu bukanlah masalah besar. Ia justru menyukainya. Mereka memang berbeda, namun... _anything is fine, right?_

Him Chan tidak diberi kesempatan lebih lama tenggelam takjub dalam euforia perbedaan mereka karena jemari Yong Guk mulai memberi remasan pada tubuh kecilnya. Hanya remasan pelan, namun cukup membuat mata makhluk cantik tersebut berputar ke belakang tengkorak di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat.

Menyadari Him Chan akan kesulitan bernafas, Yong Guk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk berpindah menyerang leher namja cantik itu. Sontak erang-desah penuh ekstasi keluar bebas dari bibir penuh yang sebelumnya Yong Guk lumat, memantul nyaring di antara dinding bebatuan serta bukit-bukit kecil yang mengelilingi mereka, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas dengan geraman rendah; terlena, karena suara-suara tersebut langsung menyengat kesejatiannya dengan luapan gairah.

Alhasil, pinggul Yong Guk seolah memiliki pemikiran sendiri karena terus menghentak kasar ke arah Him Chan, tidak sedikitpun menarik dirinya kembali.

"Ah! Ah! _AH!_ " Teriakan yang si makhluk cantik keluarkan mencapai level tertinggi. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menempatkan apakah dirinya kesakitan, ataukah tengah terlena dalam kenikmatan?

Tapi... tentu saja, Yong Guk lah yang paling tahu.

" _AH!_ GUKIEHH~!"

Him Chan terlena...

"Ahhh... _fuck!_ GUKIE~! F – _AH! Faster!_ AH! _Deeper... hh..._ "

 **... luar biasa.**

Namja tampan yang namanya terus diteriakkan, hanya balas menyahut dengan geraman serta erangan rendah. Secara serampangan bibirnya mengecupi leher jenjang Him Chan. Kocokannya pada kesejatian yang membengkak dan memerah di bawah sana semakin cepat, seirama dengan hentakan pinggulnya.

Him Chan tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana penuh dan sempurnanya kesejatian Yong Guk berada di dalamnya; setiap hentakan, membuat daging tebal, dingin, dan keras itu bergesekan dengan dinding rektumnya yang hangat. Ini memabukkan. Him Chan dapat merasakan setiap inci bagai ditelan rakus oleh... _oh~_

" _Ah!_ G-Gukie a – _AH!_ Aku—" Kata-kata Him Chan terpotong. Dalam sekejap mata, tubuhnya tidak lagi berada dalam pangkuan Yong Guk, melainkan terhimpit di antara permukaan datar dinding batu dan tubuh liat namja itu yang menekan bagian belakangnya.

 _ZRAAAAAAASSSHHHHH..._

Suara air terjun semakin keras terdengar. Mereka nyaris tepat berada di bawah curahannya. Untunglah permukaan sungai di sekitar curahan sedikit dalam—paling tidak air mencapai paha atas keduanya—sehingga mereka tidak kesulitan menutupi bagian pribadi kalau-kalau nantinya seseorang, atau siapapun itu, memutuskan untuk muncul. _Err,_ meski sembilan-puluh-sembilan-persen kejadian itu mustahil terjadi, mengingat kalau saat ini mereka tengah bersenggama di sebuah sungai kecil, yang tersembunyi di tengah bukit, bebatuan, dan rimbunnya hutan belantara.

" _Urgh,_ Gukie... apa yang..." erang Him Chan lirih, lebih terdengar merengek karena Yong Guk lagi-lagi mengabaikan _orgasme_ -nya. Terlebih, himpitan serta dorongan tersebut membuat tubuh bagian depannya bergesekan kasar dengan dinding batu.

" _ **Slammed you into the nearest surface that I found. Remember, Princess~?"**_

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Bisikan bersuara berat itu tepat di belakang daun telinganya. Membuat jantung si cantik berdebar cepat diiringi kedutan antusias pada tubuh kecilnya di bawah sana. _Damn that sexy sex-voice!_ Him Chan bersumpah, dia bisa saja _cumming_ walau hanya dengan mendengarkan suara berat itu! _Tsk!_ _Any words that come out from that sinful lips should be illegal._

 _ **"Open your leg further,"**_ perintah Yong Guk tajam. Giginya seolah gemas mengigiti pelan ujung telinga yang tengah dibisiki, menghasilkan erangan lirih namun dirasakannya Him Chan bergerak, melebarkan paha indah miliknya seperti yang Yong Guk inginkan. _**"Good boy~"**_

 _Cup!_

Tersenyum puas, namja tampan itu mengecup sekilas telinga yang baru saja dikerjainya. Menegakkan tubuh, kedua tangan lebar berjemari lentik miliknya mulai memegangi kedua sisi pinggang langsing Him Chan, membuat tubuh indah tersebut berada pada posisi yang ia inginkan.

 _Oh, perfect~_

Punggung putih berseri di hadapannya melengkung sempurna... sementara bokong penuh dan kenyal itu sedikit terangkat tinggi; ter- _ekspose_ jelas di permukaan air yang beriak pelan.

Indah.

Kim Him Chan begitu indah.

Yong Guk sama sekali tidak menyesal telah bersikap egois. Siapapun makhluk di muka bumi ini, pastilah akan menginginkan keberadaan makhluk cantik seperti Kim Him Chan di sisi mereka.

Dan Yong Guk, tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Kim Him Chan hanya boleh bersamanya.

Kim Him Chan... **miliknya.**

Rasa posesif menguasai Yong Guk. Pegangan kedua tangannya pada pinggul ramping tersebut berubah menjadi cengkeraman kuat yang pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas. Perlahan, seolah menikmati setiap moment-nya, Yong Guk mendorong kesejatiannya kembali memasuki Him Chan.

Serempak, desah-erang keras memantul di antara dinding-dinding batu.

Bukan hanya Him Chan, tapi juga Yong Guk.

Posisi baru keduanya membuat pergumulan tersebut jauh lebih memabukkan. Tubuh Him Chan menyambut kesejatian yang memasukinya dengan mudah—terima kasih pada pergumulan menyiksa yang sedari tadi Yong Guk lakukan padanya—hingga satu-satunya yang bisa makhluk cantik itu lakukan adalah melengkungkan punggung, di luar kuasa ikut pula mendorong bokongnya ke belakang.

" _Urgh~ so tigh..."_

Tubuh mereka sudah menyatu sempurna.

" _Uhn..._ Gu..."

Yong Guk bereksperimen, menarik pinggulnya...

"...kie~ _AKH!_ "

... dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Teriakan membahana penuh ekstasi itu seolah memprovokasi sang pangeran. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak menarik, dan mendorong cepat. Setiap gerakan menekan prostat si makhluk cantik telak, membuat jemari putihnya mencengkeram erat permukaan menonjol dari dinding batu dalam jangkaun terdekat. Desahan tiada henti mengalir bagai nyanyian dari bibir mungil nan penuh itu.

"Ah! _Fuck..._ AH! _AH!_ "

" _Can you feel me, Baby~? Are you enjoying..._ _ **this?!**_ _"_

 _ **Pak!**_

"AH! _Y-yes!_ " teriak Him Chan lantang. Alisnya menyatu, merasakan dengan nyata rasa perih serta panas luar biasa menyebar, menyengat permukaan kulit pada pipi bokong kanannya yang baru saja ditampar kasar oleh telapak tangan lebar milik Yong Guk. _"Please..."_

 _Owh..._ sekarang namja cantik ini memohon~

" _Kkkk... 'please' what,_ _ **Princess~?**_ _"_ dendang Yong Guk terhibur. Dengan sengaja pinggulnya bergerak pelan, bermaksud menggodai Him Chan; mendorong makhluk cantik tersebut ke batas _limit._ Frustasi.

" _No... please, don't stop! I-I need you to..."_

" _To... what?"_ Jika tadinya bergerak pelan, sekarang pinggul Yong Guk berhenti sepenuhnya. Malah, kesejatiannya ditarik keluar. _Ah,_ tidak benar-benar 'keluar', karena tetap menyisakan bagian kepala diselimuti kehangatan ketat Him Chan di bawah sana. _**"Answer me!"**_

 _ **Pak!**_

Tamparan keras pada pipi bokong lainnya, membuat nafas si cantik tercekat dan terisak. Air mata tanpa diduga mengalir deras dari sudut matanya yang terpejam erat. _"AH! Hiks,_ _ **I-I need you to fuck me h-harder!**_ _Make me cum, p-please!"_

Seakan puas akan jawaban bernada frustasi tersebut, pinggul Yong Guk kembali menghentak ke depan setelah sebelumnya mengusap lembut daging kenyal yang baru saja disiksanya dengan kejam. Adik kecilnya menumbuk langsung prostat Him Chan, menyiksa titik kenikmatan itu lagi,

"Ah! Ah! _AH!_ "

Lagi,

" _Oh – oh, God~ YES!"_

Dan lagi.

Tangan Yong Guk mulai meraih ke depan, meraba tubuh mulus itu, menyusuri setiap titik sensitif yang dikenalnya dengan sangat-teramat baik untuk kemudian menekannya dengan ujung-ujung jemari. Tentu saja, desahan Him Chan semakin tidak terkontrol dibuatnya. Yong Guk yakin, namja cantik itu akan menderita radang tenggorokan di keesokan hari karena terlalu banyak berteriak. _Err,_ bukanlah cerita baru, sebenarnya. Pergumulan mereka memang selalu intens. Dan memabukkan.

Bicara mengenai memabukkan...

 _Oh,_ Yong Guk tahu pasti satu cara yang akan membuat makhluk cantik dalam pelukannya ini menyerah, melepaskan diri, dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Tersenyum rahasia, Yong Guk ikut membungkuk, menaungi tubuh yang menguarkan hawa panas itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan adik kecilnya di bawah sana. Tangan kirinya tanpa aba-aba meraih kesejatian Him Chan dan memberi remasan pelan yang semakin lama semakin bertambah intensitas kecepatan.

" _Goshh... hhh... uhn~"_

 _ **That harsh pants...**_

" _Mmmhh~"_

 _ **That pleasured filled moan...**_

" _Ahmmhh... h-harder! Plea – Ah! Please, harder!"_

 _Really, this beautiful creature looking as ripe as juicy peach good enough for Yong Guk to sink his teeth into..._

 _Damn!_

Pikiran itu membuatnya... **haus.**

Dituntun oleh insting, tangan kanan Yong Guk yang bebas menyingkirkan rambut halus dari tengkuk kiri Him Chan. Meng-ekspose leher jenjang berukir tato di sana hanya untuk menancapkan taringnya dalam; meminum darah memabukkan Him Chan yang selalu membuatnya terlena.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Yong Guk untuk merasakan dasar perutnya menegang. Gerakan pinggulnya memendek dan kasar, menghentak tubuh makhluk cantik itu tiada ampun. _He's gonna come. And it's look like Him Chan gonna come too. His warmness clenching so tightly around him anyway._

" _Ngh! Oo... God, I'm gonna—"_

 _ **Clop~**_

Sepasang taring tajam itu akhirnya melepaskan leher Him Chan dan menyapu bekas luka di sana sekilas menggunakan lidah. Tangan yang sebelumnya menyingkirkan rambut dari tengkuk si cantik sekarang memegangi rahang kanannya, menuntun wajah cantik tersebut menengok ke belakang, tepat di samping kiri di mana wajah tampan Yong Guk berada.

" _I love you, Hime. Thank you for even..._ _ **try.**_ _"_

Ada nada getir yang Him Chan tangkap. Dia ingin menanyakannya jika saja bibir penuh Yong Guk tidak membungkamnya terlebih dulu; menelusupkan lidah di kesempatan pertama bibir mereka bertemu.

 _ **A heated bloody kiss.**_

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi pertukaran kata selain suara berkecipak dari mulut yang beradu, nafas memburu, serta gesekan dari kulit yang bertemu kasar. Otak Him Chan serasa diselimuti kabut pekat. Dia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih dan terus mendorong tubuh bawahnya ke belakang untuk bertemu hentakan keras Yong Guk; seolah hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang ia ketahui di dunia ini.

" _G-Gukie, I'm gonna..."_

" _Yeah, me too."_

" _Kiss me,"_ pinta Him Chan lirih. Tentu saja, seorang Bang Yong Guk tidak akan sanggup mengabaikannya. Terlebih, marbel hitam yang menatapnya berkaca, seolah memohon dalam diam. Maka dari itu, Yong Guk melumat bibir merah membengkak di depannya rakus. Sekalipun tidak memberikan jeda dalam menggerakkan segala aktifitas sistem motoriknya pada tubuh Him Chan.

Cukup dua, tiga kali urutan kencang, kesejatian dalam genggaman tangan Yong Guk berkedut cepat. Dalam sekejap, dinding batu serta perut datar si cantik berhiaskan cipratan cairan putih bening.

" _AKH!_ Gukieeeeehhh~"

Meski tahu sang _mate_ tengah terlena oleh euforia _orgasme,_ pinggul Yong Guk tidak berhenti bergerak. Adik kecilnya hanya menghentak ke depan dengan keras, seakan antusias mencapai satu tujuan; menandai titik terdalam Him Chan dengan dirinya. Hanya dirinya seorang.

 **Possesively much?**

Hentakan keras terakhir, jauh di kedalaman tubuh hangat itu, Yong Guk cumming. Benihnya menciprat deras, melukis dinding hangat Him Chan dengan warna putih. Dan hangat.

" _Hhhh... hh... hh..."_

Si cantik kesulitan mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Lain halnya dengan Yong Guk yang memang, tidak memerlukan udara untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Namja itu menyibukkan diri dengan menghiasi _butterfly kisses_ di sepanjang perpotongan leher dan bahu, mengalungkan lengan kokohnya ke pinggang ramping itu, menjaga dan menopang posisi sang _mate_ yang hanya bisa bersandar lemah padanya; kehabisan tenaga.

" _Are you okay, Princess?"_ tanya Yong Guk berbisik. Entah sejak kapan bibirnya telah mengecupi pelipis kiri Him Chan. Perlahan bergerak naik hingga tiba pada dahi putih itu yang langsung dikecupnya penuh penghayatan, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan poni basah dan lepek oleh air bercampur keringat tersebut dari sana.

Tidak mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk berbicara, Him Chan hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Membuat si pangeran vampir mengepalkan tangan erat, takut kalau-kalau jemarinya akan mencubit gemas kedua pipi sedikit chubby milik Him Chan yang bersemu merah.

Bersemu. MERAH!

 _Awh~ HIS Hime look so cute!_

"Apa aku terlalu kasar, Baby? Mungkin sebaiknya aku ti—"

 _Cup~_

Yong Guk terbelalak; terkejut dan tidak menyangka Him Chan akan menciu – _ah,_ mengecupnya, sebenarnya. Jika dipikir-pikir... ini adalah kali pertama makhluk cantik itu berinisiatif melakukannya.

Selama ini hanya Yong Guk.

Apa itu pertanda bahwa ikatan batin mereka terjalin semakin erat?

 _Oh~_

" _Tsk! Would you stop being paranoid, Gukie?_ Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sendiri yang menginginkannya. _I-I like it just like t-that._ " Him Chan berkata gugup. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu telah mengakui kalau dia... menyukai perlakuan kasar Yong Guk? _Well,_ jujur, Bang Yong Guk yang 'ganas' terlihat sangat seksi. Bohong besar kalau Him Chan menyangkalnya.

" _Gosh... you're so cute!"_

Him Chan hanya bisa terkikik mendapati kalau ternyata, namja bersuara berat seperti Yong Guk bisa juga mengeluarkan lengkingan tinggi. Dia hanya semakin menyandarkan tubuh dalam pelukan posesif sang pangeran.

Damai.

Hangat.

Dan hidup.

Meski _statement_ kalau Yong Guk adalah seorang makhluk hidup merupakan sebuah perdebatan rumit, tapi bagi Him Chan, di balik kulit dingin bak pualam namja itu, adalah segala damai, kehangatan, dan hidupnya.

Him Chan rasanya tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

Dia hanya membutuhkan Yong Guk.

Berdua, mereka akan menghadapi segala rintangan di dunia ini.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan masa lalu? Apakah Him Chan akan mengabaikan semua memori yang terlupakan begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang penting, namun tersembunyi jauh dari dasar memori lamanya?

' _Persetan!'_

Him Chan berjengit, tidak menyangka kalau batinnya berteriak lantang—memarahinya.

' _Apa lagi yang penting di dunia ini selain Yong Guk?!'_

Itu benar.

Semua tidak penting.

Tiada seorang pun yang penting bila sudah disandingkan dengan Yong Guk.

' _Nah, itu baru benar!'_

Him Chan dapat merasakan batinnya tersenyum puas, menampakkan _eye dimples_ sembari mengacungi dua jempol padanya. _Ugh,_ rasanya seperti berkaca secara tak-kasat-mata. Semenjak dirinya menjadi vampir _hybrid,_ tak jarang batin serta pikirannya saling berdebat. _Oh,_ atau mungkin ini sudah terjadi sedari dulu? Sungguh aneh, memikirkan kalau akal dan batin dalam tubuh satu orang, bisa begitu bertentangan dalam banyak hal.

" _ **So... you like it~?"**_

 _God._

 _That sinfull voice..._

Bisikan bersuara berat tersebut mengandung sesuatu berbahaya. Him Chan mendapati kulitnya meremang dengan tubuh bergetar waspada; _excited._

" _ **Should we have another rounds?"**_

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Yong Guk jelas telah mengambil keputusan, terlebih lidahnya mulai menjilati sisi leher si cantik, menciptakan jejak basah pada kulit berhiaskan tato di sana, menghisapnya.

" _Y-yeah~"_

Hanya jawaban lirih dan singkat. Him Chan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak, bila tubuh kecil Yong Guk mulai kembali bergerak di bawah sana. Membuatnya mendesah, dan mengerang. Tiada akhir.

 _It's gonna be a long day, right?_

 _Oh, a long 'eternity' for exactly._

 **F to the IN**

NB: Awkward ending? Err... I have no idea how to end this-.- Oh, ya, anggep aja, bbrpa hri k depan Young Ran mati. Ane mo betapa dlu nyelesein One Shot!-3- HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!\\(*^*)9


End file.
